Alpha Insurrection
by MuseandMe2
Summary: A short story based on the Insurrection Alpha episode with a twist. This time Janeway and Chakotay face off against Seska and her booby trapped holodeck program.
1. Chapter 1

Janeway sat with her senior command staff in the briefing room and officially concluded their meeting. "If there is nothing else?"

All heads shook negative.

"Dismissed." As the officers and Neelix filed out, she called, "Commander, may I see you a moment?"

Harry and Tom exchanged looks at the doorway. Tom's grin widened until he caught the captain's glare. Taking Harry by the shoulder, he said, "Come on," before steering him out.

Chakotay caught the interaction and said, "What was that about?"

"Tom's betting pool," she said.

Chakotay tugged his ear. "Tom's what?"

"Oh, come now, Commander. Surely, you're aware that our personal relationship is being bet upon."

Chakotay put a hand against the chair back and braced himself. "Personal relationship, Captain?"

Janeway studied him. "Just how many rations have you put down?"

Chakotay bit his lip. "Captain, I am offended."

"Among other things."

"Excuse me?"

Janeway waved him off and motioned for him to sit down. "We have a bigger problem. What have you heard about this new holonovel?"

"Holonovel?"

She nodded. "Apparently a story about a mutiny being led by you."

Chakotay tried hard to hide his grin. "A mutiny? Really? Aboard Voyager?" He cleared his throat. "Am I successful?"

Janeway frowned. "Doubtful."

Chakotay leaned back in the chair. "Is that a factual answer or just a fervent wish?"

"Well, why don't we find out, Commander?"

"Captain?"

"I'd like to take a look at this new entertainment that is sweeping the ship and make sure it's just that, entertainment."

Chakotay arched an eyebrow. "Afraid you'll lose?"

Janeway leaned over and said, "Commander, I never lose. Meet me in the holodeck. 2100 hours.

Chakotay rose. "I'll be sure to dress in my finest mutineer gear. I'm sure I still have my old clothes somewhere in my quarters."

Janeway eyed him. "You'll come dressed as you are now, Commander. Dismissed."

Exactly at 2100 hours, Chakotay arrived as requested and entered the holodeck to the program already in progress. The captain was already there and her eyes swept over him confirming his dress was appropriate. "Do I pass inspection, Captain?"

She nodded and turned back to the frozen scene of Chakotay and Seska holding crew members hostage in the cargo bay demanding they choose sides. Janeway walked around Seska and peered into her face. "Even as a hologram she still gives me the creeps."

Chakotay looked at his hologram dressed in the original Maquis outfit and said, "Not bad. Like his clothes."

"Commander?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Drop it."

"Yes, ma'am."

She paced around them and then stopped and shook her head. "I'm not sure I like this subject matter. It's a bit close to home, don't you think?"

"Why? I never took over your ship."

She looked up at him. "But you wanted to."

Chakotay paused. "It was a thought, once, a long time ago, when our crews first merged. I didn't know you then. I didn't know if I could trust you."

"And now?"

He stared at her. "You really think I would commandeer Voyager?"

A smile crossed Janeway's face. "No. Besides, you wouldn't be successful." She nodded at B'Elanna's character. "She likes me better now."

Chakotay chuckled and walked over. "If you really believe that, then my best First Officer advice is maybe you better worry."

Janeway brushed a hand across her forehead and looked around. "Okay. So let's play this thing." She looked over at the holographic version of Chakotay and said to him, "I'm looking forward to kicking you off my ship."

She turned back to Chakotay and said, "We're ensigns looking to join them or rebel against them. And I have it on good authority from Mr. Paris that it's more fun to join."

"Of course it is. I'm more fun than you are."

Janeway frowned. "The point is they won't recognize us as who we really are. So, maybe one of us should join and one of us should rebel and then we can really see who outwits who."

Chakotay's dark eyes glistened. "Are you challenging me, Captain?"

Her blue ones sparkled back. "Consider the gauntlet thrown, Commander. Computer, resume program."

The characters instantly sprung to life and Janeway and Chakotay stood in line with the rest of the hostage crew. Holo Chakotay began his speech and the two of them listened intently.

"I'm quite good," Chakotay whispered. "In fact, I think I actually did write that bit during my first night on Voyager."

Janeway looked at him sideways. "Trying to get under my skin won't help you, Commander. You and your evil twin there will be begging for mercy when I'm done with you both."

"Promise?"

The snap of a phaser rifle caught their attention and both of them looked up to see Seska staring at them with an evil grin. She walked over and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Janeway and Chakotay straightened and said nothing. Seska circled the two of them as the other characters stepped away. "Captain Janeway along with her faithful sidekick Commander Chakotay have come to play."

Chakotay leaned down and whispered, "I thought she wouldn't recognize us as ourselves."

"She's not supposed to," Janeway answered.

Seska shifted her rifle. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. And if I see you, then you've entered Tuvok's training program alone. Just the two of you." She brushed close to Chakotay. "Trying to sneak off to have your way with her, Commander?"

Seska ruffled his hair and he stepped away. "This is a bit too real. Computer," he said. "End program."

"_Unable to comply."_

"What?" Janeway said. "Why?"

The computer beeped and was silent. Janeway slapped her combadge. "Janeway to the bridge. Harry shut down the holodeck, now."

Seska began to laugh. "Oh, he won't be able to help you." She ran a finger along Janeway's chin.

Janeway flinched and she stepped back. "Don't touch me or I will make you very sorry, hologram or no hologram."

Seska laughed again. "Captain, dear, dear Captain. You are not in control in here." She leaned over Janeway's shoulder and whispered, "I am."

Janeway pushed her back. "You're a hologram. You control nothing. The only issue here is that I have to put up with you until we can fix the computer malfunction." She slapped her combadge again. "Janeway to the bridge! Tuvok, do you read?"

Seska walked over to Chakotay. "I'll talk to you since she's slow. You and your precious captain are now in a world controlled completely by me. I am in charge."

"You're insane."

Seska tossed her rifle to Holo Chakotay and pulled out a small knife from her belt. Taking Chakotay's hand, she ran the blade along his wrist slicing the skin. He cried out as blood spilled from his wound.

Janeway's eyes widened as Seska released him. "Yes, Captain," Seska said. "Do you understand now? I am in control! No safeties, no exits, just me! You and your faithful commander will die! But first, you will suffer."

Janeway looked at Chakotay and asked, "Are you okay?"

Chakotay wrapped his wrist with a small cloth given to him by one of the other characters. "Yes. It hurts but I'll live."

"For now," Seska said. "But we can't have any first aiders. Computer, delete all characters except for Commander Chakotay and myself."

The other people in the room vanished leaving Chakotay and his hologram, the Captain and Seska. "Now, this is much better. Cozy don't you think?"

Holo Chakotay eyed his counterpart and said, "Is there a reason he's still here?"

Seska rubbed his chest and said, "He is an inferior type. Technology has improved on him." She pulled Holo Chakotay's face to hers and kissed him.

Chakotay could not take his eyes off of the display until he literally felt a wave of nausea overcome him and he choked. Janeway put her arm out to him and he said, "Remind me never to come to the holodeck with you again."

Seska pulled her lips away and turned to Chakotay. "Don't worry. That's a promise you'll keep. You see, you and the Captain will die today. I just haven't figured out which way I want to do it yet. So let's make this interesting. You have ten seconds to run."

"I have no intention of playing your little game, Seska!" Janeway said.

Holo Chakotay aimed his rifle at them as Seska count down.

"Captain," Chakotay said. "I strongly advise we run."

Janeway gave him a look until Holo Chakotay leveled the gun at her head.

"Now!" Chakotay said. Yanking her arm, he ran out of the cargo bay dragging her with him. He hit the controls and the door slid shut just as the gun discharged.

"You have got to be kidding me," Janeway said.

Chakotay shook his injured wrist. "I don't think this is a joke."

He pulled her down the hall and overrode the controls on a crewman's quarters. Pulling her inside, he said, "I think we'll be safe in here. For now."

"What's to stop her from using the sensors? I'm not playing this game with her deranged hologram. She wants to kill me she can come and do it!"

"Sensors aren't working. They discharged a weapon in the cargo bay. There were no emergency containments activated."

"She probably turned those off too. None of this makes sense. You were hurt by a hologram, Chakotay. That shouldn't be possible."

"Obviously, Seska rigged the program before she left the ship. We must have tripped it when we came in together."

Janeway rubbed her head. "Yes, that's what she said. You and I entered the program alone and that started all of this."

Chakotay nodded. "So how do we end this?"

"The bridge will eventually know what's happened to us. They'll override the controls and get us out."

"Maybe. Or they could have just as much difficulty getting in as we are trying to get out."

Janeway sighed. "So what do we do? Run for our lives until we or they figure a way out?"

"You have a better idea, Captain?"

Janeway shook her head and sat down on the bed. "Real life wasn't enough. We have to kill this witch twice." She glanced up at Chakotay. "And it will be my pleasure to throw her body, holographic or otherwise, off this ship, for good!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay walked to the sink and cleaned his wrist. He wet another cool cloth and walked back to the captain. Handing it to her, he asked, "Would you mind?"

Janeway grabbed it and stood up. "I'm sorry, Commander. How is the arm?"

He smiled as she wrapped his wound. "I'll live."

"Good. Seska won't." She tied a knot and asked, "Is that too tight?"

Chakotay flexed his wrist. "I think that's about perfect. Stings though."

"Then don't do that." She sat back down.

Chakotay watched her stew for a moment before sitting down next to her. "I think there is enough hostility on this holodeck right now."

Janeway jumped up and headed for the replicator. "Janeway to bridge! Tuvok, respond!"

Seska's voice crackled over the comm. "Captain, did you need something? Don't worry. I'll be there to give it to you soon. Quarters 2B, is it?"

The channel closed and the captain slammed her hand against the wall. "Witch!"

Chakotay rose from the bed and held out his hand. "Let's go!" The two of them ran from the room and out into the hall.

"Captain! Oh Captain!" Seska's voice sounded just down the corridor.

A discharge from a phaser bounced off the wall and Chakotay pushed Janeway around the corner. Quickly, he found the entrance to a Jeffries tube and waited for her to jump inside before joining her.

Boots on the ground pounded around the same corner and then stopped in front of the hatch. Janeway's breath caught. Her hand involuntarily sought Chakotay's and he held it firm.

"They've escaped into the Jeffries tube," Holo Chakotay said.

Seska banged on the door as the two of them held still. "Of course they have. This is no fun if you're not going to try! I may as well just end your lives now and be done with it."

The hatch swung open and Chakotay reared back and kicked Seska right in the face. She fell back with a cry and Chakotay grabbed Janeway and lifted her up onto the rung of the ladder. The butt of the gun from his double came through and he kicked it down. Stepping on his arm, Chakotay heard the hologram cry out. Chakotay grabbed the gun and twisted it from his grip.

Grabbing the hologram's shoulders, he threw him out of the tube and slammed the hatch. Phasering it shut, he followed the captain upwards. He heard Seska's yell as she pounded on the wall.

"That's it! Make it interesting, Chakotay. You'll die soon enough!"

Chakotay scrambled after Janeway and she helped him crawl to the upper deck. "Where to, Commander? You know her better than I do. Where won't she look?"

Chakotay sat and caught his breath. "The bridge."

"My ready room. Let's go!"

Janeway and Chakotay crawled through the holographic ship navigating their way to the bridge area. Finally, they reached the ready room access tunnel and Chakotay stopped her. "Let me go in first."

She shook her head. "No."

She moved forward but he grabbed her and held her back. "She'll shoot you without a thought. Me? She'll think about it for a moment."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, Captain, she's running around the holodeck with a bastardized version of me. I think I might mean something to her."

"I'm not sure I'd be happy about that, Commander."

Chakotay shook his head. "Believe me, I'm not."

Janeway moved aside and let him pass. Chakotay held the phaser at the hatch as he opened it slowly. He peered around and saw no one. Jumping out, he held out his hand for the captain and said, "Coast is clear."

Janeway grabbed his hand and let him guide her. As she prepared to step out, Holo Chakotay appeared behind the real thing. "Chakotay, behind you!"

Chakotay turned but it was too late. With a vicious punch, Holo Chakotay leveled the commander. Janeway tried to catch the phaser as it fell but could not reach it time and it clattered to the floor where the hologram snatched it up.

Looking at her with a sneer, he pointed and said, "Get out."

"I don't think so," she replied.

The rifle discharged and the captain fell stunned. She felt Holo Chakotay pull her out of the tube. As he supported her weight, he leaned over her and put his face near hers. Kathryn struggled to get her body to respond to her brain's instructions to move and fight. But the phaser stun had her incapacitated.

She felt his breath on her face as he said, "Seska will be very pleased with me. I'm going to give you to her on a silver platter. But first, I've always wanted to do this."

Kathryn could do nothing as the hologram pressed his lips to hers. Her mind screamed against the violation and her fingers twitched telling her she would soon be in control of her faculties again but not now. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she was helpless to stop it. She could only hope it was the only liberty he planned to take at the moment.

Holo Chakotay pulled back and Kathryn watched him catch his breath. "You taste very nice."

Kathryn felt the feeling begin to come back to her body. Slowly moving her lips, she said, "Don't ever do that to me again."

The hologram chuckled. "The crew is gone. There is no one to impress with your Starfleet protocols." His face darkened. "In fact, Starfleet doesn't operate on this ship anymore."

Holo Chakotay's hands pawed at her uniform and she felt her shirt tear. With a scream, she pushed herself out of his arms and raked her nails across his face.

He fell back with a cry before pouncing on her once again. Wrapping her in his arms, he hissed, "It's about time you find out how we do things on a Maquis ship."

The doors swished opened and Seska appeared. She glanced at Kathryn in her Chakotay's arms and then at the real Chakotay on the floor. Simulated blood spilled from the hologram's cheeks where Janeway had raked his face. Seska saw the torn uniform and said, "Having a little fun?"

He grinned and ran a hand over the captain's body. "Anything wrong with that?"

Seska stepped over the still unconscious Chakotay until she reached the hologram. Holo Chakotay grinned before Seska slapped him across the face hard. Janeway tumbled from his arms again and she scrambled to the commander. "You are mine!" Seska said. "I see I still have some character programming yet to do. How could you ever touch that filth over me?"

Janeway bent down and touched Chakotay's face. She called his name but he was out cold. She looked back up at the bickering holograms and saw the open door. Her gut wrenched as she made the decision to leave him and run. "I'll be back," she whispered.

Janeway dashed from the room and out onto the bridge. As she reached the turbo lift, she heard Seska cackle behind her. "Run, Janeway, run! Leave your poor commander here. I'll take good care of him!"

The last threat got her and she almost turned. But, she knew she could not fight the two of them alone and unarmed. She made the decision to step into the lift and headed to the weapons locker. Yanking it open, she found it empty.

Quickly, she went through every cache of weapons or weapons building material storage place she knew of but to no avail. Seska had deleted all of it. Frustration built again. She decided to make her way to the mess hall. Maybe, Neelix's cooking utensils would have made the cut.

As she entered and saw the empty shelves, she knew once again she was wrong. She did find some small foodstuffs and gave in to her hunger and began munching on a small root. The journey through the ship had been tiring and they had kept up a frenetic pace. Even unreal, just the sensation of food in her stomach helped her gnawing hunger.

As she sat in the corner and nibbled on the vegetable, she began to feel queasy. Her vision swam. She looked at the root in her hand and realized it was real and poisoned. She immediately tossed it away. Footsteps sounded and she just made out the image of Seska standing in front of her before she passed out onto the floor.

"That's right, Captain. Sleep." Seska beckoned and Holo Chakotay came forward. "The Captain's not feeling well. Take her to sick bay."

He eagerly stepped forward but Seska held him back with her gun. "And this time, keep your hands off of her or you can be easily deleted."

He nodded and stooped down to pick her up. Slinging her over his shoulder, he carried the captain out of the mess hall and down the corridor to sick bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn awoke in sickbay and tried to rise from the bio bed only to find a containment field kept her in place. Her eyes swept the room as best they could but she saw no one until the Doctor poked his head into her line of vision.

"Captain?"

She blinked. "Doctor?"

"Yes, how do you feel?" He released the containment field and waved a medical tricorder over her.

"Are you on the holodeck? Where's Seska?"

"How sweet," Seska said. "Miss me already, Captain?"

Seska walked up as Kathryn sighed. She sat up and rubbed her neck. "Hardly. What did you give me?"

"A nice rest before I let you run some more."

Kathryn stared her down. "I'm done running, Seska."

Seska ran her hand down the side of the bed to Kathryn's leg. "Are you?" She grabbed the captain's thigh and said, "I think you have some more life left in you, for now."

The captain shoved her back as she jumped down from the bed. "Don't touch me!"

Seska lost her smile. "Don't test me!"

"Whatever you plan to do, do it! I am not running from you or playing your sick game anymore!"

Seska laughed as Kathryn shook her head. "You'll do everything I say and more."

Kathryn crossed her arms. "No, I won't," she replied firmly.

"No? Well that's a pity. And here I thought you cared for your faithful First Officer."

She glanced around but saw no one. Even the Doctor had disappeared into his office. "What have you done with Chakotay?"

"Do you miss him, Captain?"

"Where is he, Seska?"

Seska walked away humming to herself.

Kathryn marched to the office. "Doctor, where is Commander Chakotay? Was he brought here?"

The Doctor finished uploading a hypospray and said, "Oh good, you haven't left yet. This should help alleviate the rest of the effects of the sedative you ingested."

Kathryn stepped back as the Doctor held out the vial. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Captain, I know you're not one for medical attention but…"

"But you're a hologram programmed by Seska and I'll take my chances. Now, are you going to tell me anything about Commander Chakotay or has she programmed you to not answer that question?"

The Doctor looked at her strangely and said, "Commander Chakotay is right behind you."

Kathryn turned and saw Holo Chakotay dressed in his Maquis attire. A pinch on her neck startled her and her world once again turned black.

Holo Chakotay leaped forward and caught her as she fell. As he cradled Kathryn in his arms, Seska walked over and kicked the captain's foot. "Bring her to our quarters, now."

The door swished open as they entered. "Lay her on the bed," Seska said.

He walked into the bedroom and laid her down.

Seska crossed her arms and sighed. "This is becoming no fun."

"Then perhaps we should end this," he answered.

Seska stared at him. "I thought I corrected your programming." The hologram looked at her blankly. "I see I did. Obviously, I cleared too much memory."

Holo Chakotay took Seska's face in his hands. His lips went to hers and she responded to his demand. He pulled away and said, "I could never forget anything about you."

Seska grinned. "I know. And if you do, I have code for that."

The Captain's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into their faces. "You."

"Welcome back," Seska said. "Again. These spells are getting tedious."

"Then stop drugging me," Kathryn said. She looked at Holo Chakotay. "And you can keep your hands off of me."

Seska snickered. "Now, Captain, you would have had a nasty head wound if he hadn't been such a gentleman." She tugged his ear. "I think you should be more appreciative."

"Where is Chakotay?"

"Neutralized."

Kathryn's eyes widened. "What does that mean?"

Seska smiled and bent down. With a finger, she tapped the Captain's nose and said, "And then there was one."

"You…you killed him?"

"I told you I would kill both of you. One down and one to go. Why would I keep him alive to help you when I have the one I want?" She caressed Holo Chakotay's cheek. "And he is so much better."

"So? What do you plan to do with me now? Get it over with."

"Patience, Captain. I haven't figured out yet how I want you to die."

"Fine. I'll wait."

Seska frowned. "If you are waiting for your friends to save you, don't plan on it. They've made several attempts already and they've been unsuccessful. And now, there is too much damage to Voyager, the real Voyager, for them to even think of making a last ditch attempt."

Kathryn's heart sank. She hoped Tuvok would wait for the program to play out, repair the damage and get the crew home safely. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"If I wasn't, you would have died a long time ago, Captain."

Holo Chakotay patted the captain's leg and she flinched. "Don't touch me," she said.

"Oh come now, Captain. I know you're quite partial to your First Officer. Why don't you have a little fun before I kill you?"

"I would never touch anything that touched you."

Seska's hand shot out and she slapped her. "Get up!"

Kathryn was almost knocked from the bed. She scrambled out of it as Seska jumped over and pushed her against the wall. Her hand gripped her throat tight and Kathryn clawed as she gasped for breath.

"I've decided you're going to die now and I'm going to do it with my bare hands." Seska brought her knee up to Kathryn's stomach. With a swift motion, she expelled the remaining air in Kathryn's chest.

Kathryn fell trying to take a breath but couldn't. A kick from Seska's boot caught her on the back and she was forced to the ground. More kicks and punches rained down and she felt her uniform tear as her skin bled and ribs broke. In a haze of pain and breathlessness, she thought she heard the comm. beep and Chakotay's voice calling the bridge.

The brutal assault stopped and Kathryn rolled over to see Seska staring at the ceiling.

"What was that? I haven't programmed any voice commands," Seska asked.

"_Commander, we have full control."_

"No!" Seska said.

Holo Chakotay walked over and took Seska's shoulders. "Prepare to be deleted for good."

"You're…"

"…your worst nightmare," Chakotay finished. He upended Seska against the wall.

She slid down to the floor and looked up. "You'll never be done with me. Never!"

"You're dead in real life and now in this one. Computer…"

"No! You will never be done with me. I'll be back, Chakotay. You have no idea how many places I can be."

Chakotay clenched his fists. "Computer, delete Seska character and purge her from all databases."

Seska's laughing form vanished and Chakotay rushed to Kathryn's side. "Captain?" Kathryn could only spit up blood. "Tuvok, transport the captain to sickbay now!"

"_Working on it, Commander. We'll have transporters functional in a few minutes."_

"Can you transfer the Doctor here?"

The Doctor's form flashed in and he bent to tend to the captain. Chakotay brushed back her loose hair from her face and said, "It's over. She's gone."

Kathryn took a better breath as the Doctor administered a painkiller. She gripped Chakotay's hand tight. "How did you…?"

"When the hologram came back on Seska's orders to get rid of me, let's just say I'm better when I know I'm being engaged."

Kathryn gave him a weak smile. "You saved the day."

Chakotay patted her hand. "We made a good team."

The Doctor scanned his readings and said, "We need to get her to sick bay so I can repair these injuries."

"She'll be okay?" Chakotay asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Once I get her to where she needs to be."

"Tuvok?" Chakotay called.

"_Transporting now, Commander."_

The trio materialized in sick bay and the Doctor set to work on fixing the damage Seska had inflicted. "You need rest, food, and some quiet. No stress." The Doctor looked at Chakotay and said, "That goes for you too. You may have helped yourself with that holographic equipment but I can tell you didn't have the same finesse I do."

"Should I apologize, Doctor?" Chakotay asked.

"Just making an observation. Rest. Both of you."

As he left, Chakotay sat by her side and said, "I have the crew on repairs and we'll be able to get back on course in about 48 hours."

Kathryn smiled. "We're lucky that's all we lost was time."

"Agreed. Captain, I…"

"Commander, if you apologize for that witch one more time…"

His dimples appeared. "I apologize for apologizing."

Kathryn moved the bed sheet up her body. "That's okay. Besides, you lost. That's enough for one day."

"I?" His eyebrow arched. "Wait. You just said I saved the day."

"We make a good team. But she did get the better of you first."

Chakotay's eyes gleamed. "I saved your life. And now you're taking my win away from me and claiming it as your own. I overpowered the mutineers while, excuse me, Captain, you were getting your butt kicked."

"Yes, and you stood by and allowed it to happen. What kind of First Officer are you? I think I may need to review your status aboard this ship."

"I couldn't help you until the crew had access to the holodeck. I was able to get a transmission out to them earlier about the program codes Seska was using. I had to wait until I knew I was right and they were successful. You're welcome by the way."

"How did you know what codes Seska used to re-write the program?"

"She was on my ship for years. I looked over her shoulder and learned a trick or two along the way."

Kathryn smiled. "Then, I guess maybe you do win."

Chakotay smiled back. "Thank you."

Kathryn took a deep breath and said, "Although it was the Maquis who started all of this."

"You're going to start up again?"

"I'm just saying, Commander, this whole ordeal happened…"

"You're really going to start this again?"

"You were just apologizing to me, Commander..."

"You're really going to start with me?"


End file.
